Los Angeles Crazy Lane: Season 1
The first season of Los Angeles Crazy Lane. Premieres July 31, 2012. Takes place from the 2012-13 school year. It airs on both the Degrassi and LA Crazy Lane wiki. Every episode of the season is named after an Evanescence song with the exception of Drama Queen. Main Cast Sophomores *Lucy Hale as Autumn Wilson- An artist and rocker who wants to have fun. *Tyler Posey as Nathan Mullberry- A kind cool, guy with a dark personality. *Tyler James Williams as Payson Wallace- A smart guy and class clown. *Elizabeth Gillies as Althea Tompkins- A musician who's very snarky. *Avan Jogia as Andrew Matthews- A ladies man who loves theatre. *Victoria Justice as Kristen Mendez- A sweet girl who's not afraid to say what's on her mind. *Keke Palmer as Aqua Jacobs- A teen model with sass. *Debby Ryan as Jayley Graham- A shy country girl who wants to be popular. *Josh Hutcherson as Nolan Chance- A chill teenager known to be charming. *Tequan Richmond as Darnell Clark- A trouble making homophobe. *Vincent Martella as Paxton Davies- A guy who's in foster care. *Zendaya Coleman as Piper Le Blanc- A religious and snobby girl who strives to get what she wants. Juniors *Nathan Kress as Traylor Prescott- An awkward guy who's clueless about love. *Blake Michael as Cobra Mendoza- A guy known to be manipulative. *Naomi Scott as Megan Nicholas - A snobby shallow girl. *Miley Cyrus as Regina Buffay- A queen bee who causes drama. *David Henrie as Jayden Roscoe- A teenager with bipolar disorder. *Beau Mirchoff as Cullen Crosby- Moon's fraternal twin with an arrogant attitude. *Kristen Stewart as Moon Crosby- Cullen's fraternal twin who loves writing and tries avoiding drama. *Laura Marano as Ariana Bass- A perfectionist who can be friendly but breakdown at times. *Shay Mitchell as Lila Oliver- A tomboy and competitive swimmer dealing with teen pregnancy. *Cody Linely as Christian Masterson- A party-loving, academic, bisexual athlete. *Roshon Fegan as Tyrone Mayfield- An arrogant athlete and ladies man who's homophobic. *Katelyn Tarver as Blaise Michaels- A ditzy but kind girl who wants to be an actress. Recurring Cast Adults Staff *Jennifer Aniston as Andrea Wilkerson- An English teacher who makes guy's heads turn. *Channing Tatum as Ian Hill- A gym teacher with no clue about love. *Ryan Reynolds as Rayford Billings- A history teacher. *Aisha Tyler as Samara Saxton- A math and french teacher. *Orlando Jones as Drake Hart- The stern principal of Van Buren High. *Lisa Kudrow as Annalise Michaels- A guidance counsler and Blaise's aunt. *Amy Smart as Polly Ballentine- A science teacher. *Matt Le Blanc as Judson Dawson- A drama teacher. *Damon Wayans as Darryl Campton- A vice principal. *Courteney Cox as Jennette Fox- Another vice principal. Seniors *Jennifer Stone as Leslie Phoenix- Randall's tough and determined twin sister. *Calum Worthy as Randall Phoenix- Leslie's artstic twin brother. *Ross Lynch as Condor Solam- A determined musician. *Chelsea Tavares as Danica Edmond- A snobby socialite. Juniors *Shailene Woodley as Kyra Page- A girl who stands in the shadow of her friends. *Daniella Monet as Agnes Sanford- A gossipy girl wanting to be cheer captain. *Dillon Lane as Nacoma North- A guy who wants to have fun. *Glenn McCuen as J.D. Worth- A shallow guy with homophobia Sophomores *Vanessa Hudgens as Mallory Alexandrea- A cute and friendly girl. *Ashley Argota as Willa McMillen-A bubbly girl who wants to make her year the best. *Burkely Duffield as Warren Rossi- A fun spirit. Freshmen *Bella Thorne as Zena Thurman- A fiery bubbly girl. *Greyson Chance as Flynn Cole- A shy guy wanting to make friends. Other Daren Kagasoff as Skylar Montrose - A hateful gang leader who manipulates people Kristen Herarra as Alyssa Santago - A sassy gang member and Skylar's on/off girlfriend. Brandon Mychal Smith as Frankie Salvator - A fellow gang member. Grey Damon as Jackson Rooks - A fellow gang member. Theme Song Trivia *First instance of closure in L.A. history. *First instance of sex in L.A. History *First instance of band forming in L.A. history. *First instance of secret dating in L.A. history. *First instance of teenage pregnancy in L.A. history. *First instance Student-Teacher relationship in L.A history. *First instance of anxiety in L.A. history. *First instance bipolar disorder in L.A. history. *First instance insomnia in L.A. history. *First instance of self harm in L.A. history. *First instance skipping school in L.A. history. *First instance rumor in L.A. history. *First instance eating disorder in L.A. history. *First instance of suicide attempt in L.A. history. * First instance of alcoholism in L.A. history. Promos http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ParcyDriancfan778/LA_Crazy_Lane_1.5_promo_2 http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ParcyDriancfan778/LA_Crazy_Lane_Season_1.5_promo Episode List Category:Season 1 Category:L.A. Crazy Lane Seasons